


Lazy Mornings

by tachibabooty



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibabooty/pseuds/tachibabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto loves lazy mornings in bed with Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble... because I needed to write it and it was cute. 
> 
> [tachibabooty](http://tachibabooty.tumblr.com/) on tumbr ^^

Waking up next to Haru was always perfect, even when Makoto woke up to find his arm was completely numb as his boyfriend lay on top of it. Well, the closeness and the warmth was worth the discomfort of pins and needles. Haru was still fast asleep, eyes shut lightly and the soft breaths leaving him with every slow exhale. Makoto smiled, soon having no choice but to carefully pull his arm free; Haru mumbled something in his sleep at the disturbance, but soon just shifted closer to Makoto again, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s chest, their legs still tangled together under the duvet. 

Makoto was in no rush this morning; that was the beauty of a weekend with no plans, so he just lay there in bed, watching Haru sleep and listening to his steady breaths. They were calming, and Makoto’s whole body felt warm and relaxed as they lay together. It was definitely a good thing they’d cleaned up after their little romp around in the sheets last night, or else he would have woken to a gross, dried mess between their naked bodies. 

Eventually, Haru showed signs of waking. He started moving, just slightly, but as if he wasn’t comfortable any longer, and then slowly he lifted his head and blinked up at Makoto. 

“Good morning, Haru,” Makoto whispered softly, his hand moving to start playing with his lover’s hair. 

Haru never was one for words so soon after waking up, but he sighed and stretched - tilting his head to bring his lips to Makoto’s as he did. The kiss was slow and lazy, neither of them putting much thought into it. Well they pulled back, Haru hummed, stretching his legs but keeping them tangled with Makoto’s. His hands stroked up Makoto’s side and he started leaving tired kisses on his chest. Smiling, Makoto turned more onto his side, a hand stroking along Haru’s back. “I think today should be a stay-in day,” he said quietly, in no rush to leave Haru’s side, and certainly in no mood to leave the bed. Still without words, Haru just nodded, touching Makoto’s cheek with warm fingers and guiding his lips to meet his again. 

This kiss was just as slow and lazy as the first, but it was also longer, more and more tenderness slipping into it as they both became swept away by each other. Before he knew it, Haru’s fingernails were lightly dragging down his chest, and he was starting to rock their hips together - their slightly stirring cocks moving against one another. Makoto hummed, the hand resting on Haru’s back slipping down to stroke the smooth curve of his ass, and like that they both knew where this was going. 

As much as both of them adored their wild, passionate, exciting nights together, there was something about lazy morning sex that made them feel exceptionally close. Maybe it was because barely any words passed between them in these moments, and everything was slow and dragged out: the kissing, the touches, the steady rocking of their hips. 

Before they knew it, they were both hard and hot, but the need they felt wasn’t the same desperation as they had the night before - it was calmer, like a pleasant pining. Haru shifted slightly, reaching out behind him to grab the little bottle from the dresser - their lips never leaving each other - and then squeezed a decent amount of lube into Makoto’s waiting palm.

Laying side by side, their legs moved to where they needed to be, Haru’s parting slightly, on leg resting on top of Makoto’s to give him access between his cheeks. He was already stretched from last night, so it just took a few minutes of Makoto slowly playing with his hole for them both to know he was ready. 

Lazy mornings meant neither of them wanting to do too much work, even to get their pleasure. So they held each other close as Haru lifted his leg higher to let Makoto edge his way inside him. 

Their breath mixed as they panted and gasped, their lips coming together every now and then in slow, deep kisses as Makoto slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. They didn’t need heavy, pounding thrusts like last night, jut slow and steady movements, taking their time to just bathe in the feeling of one another. Sex like this always seemed to last longer too, dragged out by their calm movements. The room was hot, silent expect for their quiet breaths and the rustling of the sheets with their rocking hips. Words weren’t needed here, just trailing fingers along sweaty skin and little kisses against swollen lips. 

Makoto was usually loud, but in these moments he was as quiet as Haru - a small choked gasp left him, the swirl of pleasure building higher in his stomach, yet he didn’t bother to rush to seek it out. He pressed himself closer to Haru, making his whole body rock in time with his hips, letting Haru’s dripping cock rub against his stomach to give more stimulation. 

They came together this morning, barely a second between them. Makoto’s arms tightening around Haru, a shaky gasp leaving him as his hips twitched, filling Haru with hot cum. Haru trembled, his head tipping back and his lips parting in a soft ‘oh’ shape, and then he spilled his lust between their bodies. 

They continued rocking together, dragging it out until they were too sensitive to stand it, and then Makoto pulled out. They made no hurry to move or to clean up, just continued to lay still, catching their breath and exchanging little tender kisses. 

Yes, Makoto truly loved lazy mornings with Haru. .


End file.
